Hanyou Shiori Yonemura
by InsanexPsycho
Summary: The Inu Gang meets someone named Shiori, and WHAT? She's a Hanyou too! Is she friend or foe? ((Thanks Yume Myonaka for letting put your story up!)) COMPLETE
1. Shiori

Inuyasha Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the grumpy dog hanyou (Inuyasha), nor any of his cool bean! friends …*sob* Rumiko Takahashi has the privilege. But, this story IS YUME's. SHIORI YONEMURA IS YUME'S CHARACTER! Don't use her! Thanx! O_o

Shiori: the hanyou wolf demon

"Um...Inuyasha… Where are we going, exactly?" Kagome called, looking up ahead at the dirt road. Behind, she could hear the patter of feet. Mostly Miroku's, and Sango's. Kirara's and Shippo's gentle paws made no sound at all. When no reply came from the front of her, she sighed. 

Beyond their line of sight, Inuyasha walked along quietly, his ears pricking at every single noise. He didn't dare mention that he smelt blood. That chicken of a girl Kagome might mention that they shouldn't investigate, due to the new moon being that night, and the darkness of the night descending upon them. Inuyasha shuddered. He hated humans. And he _hated_ being one on the new moon's night!

"Grrr…" growled the hanyou, shaking his white mane of hair, trying to dismiss the thought. 

"Um...Inuyasha? Whats up? Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, seeing that the dog demon was speeding up. 

Darn him! He gets like this every month! Kagome thought angrily, trying to run to catch up. Her loafers didn't help with her speed, nor grace..

"Kagome, perhaps we should leave him alone for the night." Miroku suggested, hurrying up to Sango's pace. 

"Whatever, he shouldn't be so naive! _SIT BOY!_" Kagome shouted. Up ahead, in the darkness, a loud _thump!_ was heard. All but Kagome grimaced. 

When they caught up to the cursing Inuyasha, Kagome reached down a hand to help him up. Ignoring it, Inuyasha braced himself, and stood.

"You had a good reason for that, wench?" Inuyasha snarled, trying desperately hard to hear what he thought he had been hearing all night. But the noise of screams was gone. As so was the smell of human and demon blood alike. 

"Well, what now, lord Inuyasha?" came a small, deep voice from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What do you mean, what now?" Inuyasha asked sharply, but he figured he knew what Myoga meant, as he stared over Kagome's shoulder at the very faint, disappearing sun.

"We should find shelter. Or, at least a clearing for the night. Why were you running?" Sango said gently, curiosity getting the most of her.

"I heard… something." Inuyasha explained. "Screams, and the smell of blood." He looked down.

"What? And you wanted to investigate?" Kagome asked shrilly, sounding angry.

"Of course! Just because I'm human doesn't mean I have to act helpless!" screamed Inuyasha..

Kagome turned away, looking hurt. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you so...mad."

"C'mon Inuyasha. Consider yourself lucky. You know becoming human once a month is part of the package of being half-" Miroku took a quick intake of air. 

"Half...Half what? Where you going to say half breed?" Inuyasha bristled. 

"No." Miroku said, looking down. "I was going to say...half human."

Inuyasha took off, in the opposite direction, running. Even without his demon powers, he was still pretty fast.

"Lets make camp here. It seems like Inuyasha wont be back for a while." Sango said, taking her pack off her shoulders. 

"A long while, until he decides to be nice," Kagome said, looking over shoulder at where he had disappeared. She got a sudden pang of longing, wishing that she could see Inuyasha in his human form once more. It made them seem… More equal. And suddenly, she wished Inuyasha was just...there. With her. And not alone, with no means of defense except for a rusted old sword that wouldn't transform, and a good right hook.

*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*

Inuyasha slowed, panting, out of breath. He stopped along a small, flowing stream, and reached behind him, grabbing a fist full of his hair. It was midnight black. Tangled, and rougher than his normal silver. His hand that clutched the hair was not clawed with long talon-like nails, just scarred and blistered. And he could barely see either features, due to his lack of visibility.

Inuyasha looked into the stream, and sat down quickly, his clothes swishing gently. His reflection… it looked back at him, blinking with the same violet eyes when he did, exposing non-fanged teeth when he did, black hair blowing in the wind, parallel to his.

It was him. Inuyasha. But...not Inuyasha. This was a _ human_. Inuyasha was not human. He was half demon. A Hanyou. So why did he have a reflection like this once a month?

It was like living with two personalities, two bodies, two lives. The human that he saw right now… it was thinking of a voice. A voice that belonged to a girl, 15, that shared the same hair color. And her voice resounded in the human's head, '_he shouldn't be so naïve!'_

Inuyasha shook his head. The human side of him liked Kagome, and longed to be with her. She would never know of, when every month that he had to change into the filthy human, how he would look at her while she was sleeping, as he sat above in the treetops, and dream of his life together, forever, with her.

The demon side of him feared Kagome. She was a human. And a human had betrayed and distrusted him so easily in the past. How could he not stop thinking of that? Kagome _was_ Kikyou's reincarnation, after all. She could hurt him easily, just like his old love. 

"I hate this!" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth, staring down at his reflection. Then, he raised his

hand, and flung it through the water. 

Water, dark, and shining, flew everywhere, including all over the hanyou's body. It was a cold night, and the promise of snow peeked over the clouds.

Inuyasha gave an involuntary shudder, and felt his teeth chomp up and down multiple times. The cold affected him much more while he was in his human form. Now, cold and shivering, his body feeling numb, he realized the torture he put Kagome, Miroku, and Sango through while he traveled over high mountains. Shippo had fur, but not enough to keep all the cold out. _Poor little guy,_ Inuyasha thought, before laying down on the cold, compacted earth, placing his hands beneath his head for a pillow, looking at the stars that appeared through the thick clouds.

He thought about building a fire. He _knew_ he should've stayed with the group, and enjoyed the fire they would have definitly created. But, he hated having them see him like this. Most of all, he hated seeing Kagome see him like this. He didn't want Kagome thinking that he was always so… Inuyasha couldn't think of a word to put behind it. And, the half-demon knew the true reason. He didn't trust himself in his human form around Kagome. He had once told her that she smelt good, and he had always liked her scent. And, he meant it, even in his demon form. He loved it, and found comfort in her warm, loving scent. But, that was something he didn't want Kagome to know. She should've never had found out. Inuyasha's love for her scent, her touch, her approving look, was like a weakness to him.

Now Inuyasha couldn't feel his body. His fingers were numb, same for his toes, and feet. He tried to move them, but they didn't budge.

He had to be freezing. Possibly to death. Another weakness. Becoming human was another weakness. His ran his numb fingers through his wet hair. His face was still wet, from his silly splash. And then, he found his chest compacted. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move.

That was when darkness took him. 

*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*

Inuyasha came to very slowly. His long eyelashes parted, and he blinked several times. Inuyasha seemed to be in a hut, with a fire going in the middle, from the looks of the ceiling he was facing. He clenched and unclenched his hand. He could feel every part of his body, down to his aching toes. 

"That wasn't a very smart thing to do, you know." Came a voice from beyond Inuyasha's vision.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, confused. Where was he??

"When you splashed the water. That's wasn't smart. That's what got you cold. And your clothes just wont dry. Fire rat cloak, huh? My sister has the same thing." the voice belonged to a girl. It was very familiar. Searching his memories, Inuyasha found the picture of a young Kaede. This was definitly a child talking to him.

"Where am I?" Inuyasha asked, his speech slurred. 

"Well, he's awake," came the vice of an elder woman. It wasn't young, yet it wasn't old..

Inuyasha sat straight up, grimacing at the effort. His chest ache. 

The blanket that was wrapped around him fell down, showing his bare chest, with just his pants on. Blushing, Inuyasha pulled the blanket up again. Then, he turned to the two girls, that were standing next to each other.

The one, younger girl, was clutching onto the older girl's hand. Her hair was a curly brown, and she was dressed in the original clothes that the village children wore.

Attached to the young girls hand was a long, sleek, elegant hand. And that hand's fingers were not normal. They were clawed. The older girl looked to be about Kagome's age. She wore a...fire rat kimono. Just like Inuyasha's, except for the front, which hung down low. Not low enough to show cleavage, but low enough to have two straps in the front that held it up. Long, brown hair, except for two long streaks of brown that were held in place by ears. Long ears. Long, Kouga like ears. 

The girl smiled, and two long fangs on both sides of her mouth shown.

"Wolf demon," Inuyasha hissed, pulling himself backwards, towards the wall.

"Don't act so innocent, hanyou. I know that you are a dog demon." She snarled. Then, she turned nicely to the young girl, and told her to go outside for a few minutes. The girl left reluctantly, standing in the doorway a second too long.

"Go!" instructed the wolf youkai. The little girl turned, and ran off into the night.

"How do you know who I am…?" Inuyasha asked, not letting down his guard.

"Feh. What type of fool do you play me for? I watched you running through the forest as a silver haired, dog eared demon. And I saw you transform into a human. You think I'd help out a complete strange human…? A demon, no less?" the girl said, leaning against the wall of the hut, placing her arms across her chest.

"Hate to tell you, but you sorta kinda did. I don't know you. You definitly don't know me. Who are you?" Inuyasha asked her, getting an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, but I know you, just as one wolf would know another wolf of its clan." The girl said.

"I am a hanyou. My mother was a human. My father was a wolf demon. I'm not sure who, though."

Inuyasha looked at her. He was surprised for a moment that he hadn't recognized it, or smelled the human in her. Then, he remembered. He was human.

"Grrr. You never answered my question. Who are you?" Inuyasha said.

"I am Shiori Yonemura. And you are…?" Shiori informed him, starting to get cross. 

"I am Inuyasha." 

"Hah. I knew of your father. I heard stories of him. And, I currently know your brother. Sesshomaru." Shiori said.  
  
  
((Thats it for part 1, thanks Yume!))


	2. The Destroyer of Faith

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own any of his fans. And I DON'T OWN SHIORI THE REGULAR INUYASHA CHARACTER *sighs* I just found out that Shiori IS an Inu character. I cant believe this. I never knew about it… Oh well. Two peeps can have the same name, savvy? It must have been a popular name. I do own Shiori Yonemura, who I have a habit of putting in diff. Animes. Oh the well, dude. Cripes. It happens. Grrr. 

InuYasha– The Destroyer of Faith *part 2 of the Shiori trilogy 

It was all Inuyasha could do to keep from growling.

"How do you know of my brother?" he asked, making a quick glance at the Tetsusaiga leaning across the wall from him. If only he could get to it…

"Huh. The girl that travels with him...Erk. I cannot remember her name. Rin! Yep, that's it. Anyway, she and my younger sister, Kari met one day. Kari ran into Fluffy-" 

"Fluffy?" Inuyasha asked, not being able to imagine who she was talking about.

"Your brother. Or half brother, should I say? I have a nasty habit of picking out nicknames. That cloth on his shoulder… Don't ask. A personal joke. Anyway, instead of killing Kari, like he threatened, he brought her back to me. So I talked with him." Shiori said, looking down, playing with the strings to her sleeves.

"So...how is it that you know me?" Inuyasha said, not understanding at all. He could feel a headache coming on. But he pushed to thought to the back of his mind.

"Oh, when I mentioned what a beautiful sword he had, Fluffy told me how he was trying to steal something...a Tetsusaiga, I think. He told me his worthless carcass of a mutt brother had it. And it could...kill a hundred demons in one swing. So, it had me thinking, you know? Like, whats a demon want with a sword that kills other demons…?" Shiori said, lost in thought. Now, she was staring at the Tesusaiga that stood up against the wooden hut's wall.

"Well, you guessed right. That's the sword my filthy demon brother wants." Inuyasha said, looking at the sword. The light from the dark, small fire shone upon it, casting an eerie glow...as if the sword was swaying back and forth. The sheath looked majestic, the hilt worn and experienced.

"...Wow. I never thought… Shoot. Get out. I don't need this. Gather your crap, and get out." Shiori said, surprising Inuyasha. He hadn't expected this type of response.

"I'll leave you till sun break, this morning. If your still here when I get back… My claws need some sharpening." Shiori breathed out madly, and turned, walking out of the hut, leaving Inuyasha to his own defenses.

Inuyasha smiled to himself. He'd leave, and find his friends. And it would all be a half nightmare. Everything came in halves for him, it seemed.

He had been walking for three hours now. It seemed like forever. But, Inuyasha was going slow. Almost afraid to meet up with his friends. He could smell them far away. He had followed his tracks back to the stream, then picked up the scent of… Kagome. Hers was strongest.

Questions kept running through his mind. Like, why didn't Sesshomaru kill Shiori, or her sister, Kari? It seemed almost… too nice of him to let them go. Perhaps the child he kept with him had softened his heart. Maybe. But he seriously doubted it. 

The smell of Kagome strengthened greatly, but he chose to ignore it. Her scent stood out, sweet, yet bitter. The sweetness came from herself. It was...pafume? No..._perfume. _He couldn't seem to keep up with these new products and words she used. 

"SIT BOY!" _Wham!_ Inuyasha crashed to the hard, dirt-packed ground. He looked up, but could not get his head more than a few inches above the ground. 

"Grrrr," Inuyasha growled… but he stayed still, waiting for them to come up to him. His mind filled with a sudden idea. He would show that evil girl, know-it-all demon exterminator, perverted priest, and cute-enough-to-get-away-with-murder kitsune.

Shifting his position, and pinning his leg in an almost impossible, hurting way underneath him, he faked a groan. Let them worry about him, instead of their own petty selves.

"Inuyasha! How dare you not come back! We looked everywhere for you-" Kagome shouted, running towards him, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara running behind her, trying to keep up, with Myoga bumming a ride atop Kirara's shoulders.

Inuyasha groaned again, this time from more from real pain than make–believe pain. His leg smarted sharply, and cramped. He had it underneath his other leg, at an ugly angle.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked, realizing what she was seeing. "What happened? Was it because of me? _I'm so sorry!_!" 

Inuyasha felt her bend down near his face, her hot breath showing as mist in the cold air. He saw her knees, and let out a grimace. His leg was _really_ hurting now. But making her worry would be all worth it.

"Oh. It doesn't look too badly broken…" Sango's voice came into ear-shot. Inuyasha smiled on the inside. _Heh…. Heh. Ouch!_

Kagome got on al fours, and, placing her arms on top of Inuyasha's, tried to pull him up. _Now! _His brain told him. But, he liked her being close to him. _Now! _No, he wanted her to stay, and try and pull him up– _NOW! _

Inuyasha twisted his arms around Kagome's, and jumped up, dragging her with him. She looked into his eyes for a startled moment, her eyes wide and unbelieving. 

Inuyasha grinned wickedly. Ha Ha. He fooled them. Especially Kagome.

"You jerk!" She shouted, trying to pull away. Inuyasha wouldn't let her. He held a firm grip on her 

arms, still smiling.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Hm?" Inuyasha replied, just as annoyingly good tempered as she.

"Let go of me." She said, and was quickly released. She looked down at her arms, which now had deep cuts from his claws. She grimaced at the pain, but knew a way to make it all go away.

"Sit, boy," Kagome whispered, in a still-good tempered tone. _Wham._ He feel to the floor, and the ground shook.

Everyone fell to the ground laughing. Inuyasha's face right when she had said it was enough to make anyone smile and laugh. So unsuspecting… his smile had gone from upside, to very downside. 

"You WENCH! EVEN WHEN I MAKE A JOKE OF MY OWN, YOU GO AND RUIN IT! I HATE YOU!" Inuyasha screamed, but his voice was muffled by the dirt. The only person who heard the last 'I hate you' was a hanyou that hung in the forest, watching the clearing of people. She smiled, and two white fangs protruded from her mouth. 

"Okay, Inuyasha, but it still wasn't nice." Sango pointed out, before wiping away the tears at her eyes. That's when she heard it. A rustle in the bushes. Nearby. Clutching the huge boomerang to her back, she glanced behind her. Nothing… then, a set of red eyes flashed from the cover of the foliage. 

"Quick! Demon!" she shouted, and turned around. A gasp came from her mouth, as a sullen looking demon slowly walked out of the trees.

Inuyasha hopped to his feet, and turned around.

"Shiori?" he asked, unable to believe it. He hadn't even sensed her before, but now that she was out in the open, he only smelt… demon. She seemed all wolf demon, down to her gleaming red eyes.

"Why, hello, Inuyasha. How's it... er, going?" Shiori asked, and even her voice was different. More different than the human she had been playing out to be. This voice was low...and dangerous.

Shiori flicked her brown hair behind her shoulder, and a pointed ear peeked out. 

"You know her, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha. Her face was hurt. Was she...jealous??

"Yeah...she, uh, helped me last night." Inuyasha lied. Shiori didn't plan to help him on that one.

"Saved you, you mean? Yep, I did that. And...who are you?" Shiori asked Kagome, getting close enough to Kagome to allow Kagome to see that she wore the exact same kind of cloak as Inuyasha… only more lighter.

"I'm Kagome. That's Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara." Kagome said, pointing out all her friends.

"Oh…" Shiori said, walking towards Kirara. The fire cat demon changed into her bigger form, and Shiori placed a hand to the cat's mouth and muzzle. She gently nuzzled the cat, and cooed to it, before looking down.

"Okay. Thanks. I just saw a commotion, and figured I should see what it was. I'm nosey like that, you know?" Shiori explained.

She turned to leave. But she picked up a voice. Miroku's voice.

"What the heck. It doesn't usually work, why would it now? Oh, um, Shiori?" The monk called out, walking towards her. 

"Oh no. Come Miroku, she's demon!" Sango cried not believing he'd be this stupid.

"You seem...human almost." he explained to Shiori.

"Gee, lets give the monk a prize! You got it. I'm half demon." Shiori said, not imagining where this conversation was going.

"Willyoubearmychild?" He asked quickly, and looked down. Here it came….

"Huh? Oh, yah, sure. Whatever." Shiori said, lifting Miroku's chin up with her hand. 

Miroku looked at her, and smiled. No way!!!! Had she just agreed?? "When?" he asked excitedly.

Shiori gently lowered her hand down, from Miroku's chin, to his neck. Grasping it firmly in her clawed grip she growled, "When hell freezes over."

"I'm not sure if I should help him, or just walk away." Sango said behind a cupped hand to Kagome, loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"Hear that monk? Should we leave you here to get what you deserve?" Inuyasha asked, snickering. It was nice to see the normally mellowed out Miroku looking so panicked. 

"What do you mean? He asks this to every woman he meets? You're a womanizer. To think, that for a minute, I was almost flattered." Shiori said, and lifted Miroku off the ground by his throat. His toes were a good two inches off the ground, before Shiori dropped him down, where he sat, clutching at his throat, wheezing.

"How sad is that? Me, almost being pleased of a human to like me…" Shiori said, dropping her eyes. She seemed sad. Really sad.

"Well, you seem demon to me." Kagome said, still keeping Sango and Inuyasha in front of her.

Shiori lifter her head, and looked to the uniform clad girl. "I have ways of disguising myself… Just as you have ways of disguising what _you_ are. What is that type of garment is that? Its too short."

Kagome blushed. She hoped that Shiori would have left, and that she wouldn't had noticed. 

"Ah, well, um… its my school uniform. I'm from Tokyo." Kagome explained, surprised at her own tongue. What made her speak the truth? Now more questions would follow-

"Oh. Tokyo, huh? Never heard of it. But, hey, I don't remember things too well, so, oh well. Bye!" Shiori said, and turned to leave.

Everyone stood, gaping at the demon/human girl who was walking off, who had only asked one question, and a common one at that. at that. Usually, demons and people alike asked what brought the group of hanyou, monk, demon exterminator, and weird dressed girl together, and what did they hope to obtain with the completed jewel? Who _were_ they? Questions that they often asked themselves, while sitting beneath the stars, late at night, laying awake for hours. Questions that they sometimes didn't had answers for.

"Okeydokey. Lets get going, huh?" Kagome said, breaking up the silence.

#($)#($)#($)#($)#($)

It was night. A small wooden hut was their only means of shelter against the promising snowstorm. All were cold. And all were tired. 

Kagome checked her small watch on her hand. The time was 9:16 p.m. The day was… Friday. Another day of school missed so she could look for fragments of the Shikon No Tama. Tomorrow was…

"Shoot!" Kagome nearly screamed, not believing it. Then, she looked nervously around, hoping she had not awaken anybody. Seeing that everyone's eyes were still closed, she pulled her small blanket closer to her chin. She tried to close her eyes, tried not thinking about tomorrow…. It didn't work. Only a single voice changed her thoughts.

"Whats wrong?" 

Inuyasha's voice rang out among the silence. 

"Shhhh." Kagome said, figuring she needed to talk to someone, or else lose sleep all night worrying about tomorrow, with Inuyasha losing sleep worrying about her. Nah, he wouldn't worry about her. Wait...he might.

Kagome gently crawled over to where Inuyasha was sitting against the wooden wall. His only means of warmth was his clothes. But he was okay. He was half-demon.

She sat next to him, and leaned against his warm shoulder.

"Hm?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at her, breathing in her scent of her hair. Her very shiny hair. He couldn't help but breath in deeply, filling his nose with the scent flowers. Shompee? No, _Shampoo,_ stupid, a voice said in his head. It was a small voice, easy enough push to the back of his mind. If Kagome needed comforting… well, he was there to do so.

"Inuyasha, is there any chance you could take me home tomorrow?" Kagome asked, sighing. She knew that they'd have to hurry to do so.

"Uh, no, not really. Why?" Inuyasha asked, his voice lowered. 

"Well...I was supposed to meet Hojou tomorrow." Kagome explained, feeling almost shamed. She could miss school, and have an _almost_ free conscience. But turning down the cute Hojou...that turned her insides cold with sympathy for the guy that never gave up.

"Oh… a date, huh?" Inuyasha asked, almost cross. He knew why, but was too afraid to admit it. He tried not to let his frustration seep into his tone...but it was hard not to.

"Uh-huh." 

"So...your willing to leave us while you have fun? Do you know what we do while your gone? _Nothing. _We hang around, and wait for you to come back. Would you like to do that?" he said in a low snarl.

Kagome leaned away from him, and flinched. "Sorry. I didn't know. I guess… I wouldn't like that. But, I do have to do stuff that I don't want to, too. So don't feel too left out!" Kagome sad, her voice raising to a slightly higher octave.

"What? You can come and go at free will-" Inuyasha said, wanting her to lower her voice.

"Yeah, but you could come any time you want to my home."

"That's not my home." Inuyasha said simply.

Kagome was stumped for a reply. "Ahhh...um…"

"What do you do that you don't want to? You cant say you don't like to risk your life. You do that of your own volition all the time." Inuyasha said gently, not wanting a harsh reply.

"I had to watch...I had to watch… you know," Kagome said, lowing her eyes to the ground. He knew exactly what she meant. When Kikyou had held her against her will, only to force her to watch Kikyou try to drag Inuyasha to hell with her.

"You saved me. And I thank you for that." Inuyasha said, placing an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Really."

"Really, really?" 

"Really really, really."

"Really really, really, real-"

"Yes! Okay?" Inuyasha hissed.

"I'm just kidding." Kagome said.

"I know that. But it was getting annoying." Inuyasha said, looking out into the distance. The darkness of the room was pressing down on him, making him feel trapped. He could hear the shallow and deep breaths alike of Sango, Kagome, and Miroku. The small kitsune had curled into a ball in the nook of Sango's arms, and his chest barely rose with the intake of air. 

"So… Shiori." Kagome said, looking up at Inuyasha, wondering what his response would be.

"What about her?" 

"Well...she seemed to, like, you know, like you." Kagome said, instantly regretting her words. But she had to know. Inuyasha's lips drew tight, and his ears drooped down.

  
"What makes you think that?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at her.

"The way she looks at you...is the same way Kikyou looks at you." Kagome took a pause to think, choosing her words carefully. "The same way I look at you."

Inuyasha chewed his lower lip for a moment, lost in thought. Her words had no immediate impact, but realization soon spread across his face.

Kagome recognized it immediately, She silently stood, and walked over to her blanket that lay forgotten on the cold floor. She smiled, lay down, and pulled the cover over her.

"Night, Inuyasha." She said sleepily, closing her eyes.

"Er, Kagome? What was I to imply about what you just told me?" Inuyasha asked, feeling too old for the game they were playing.

"Make with it what you will. Good night."

"Good night." Inuyasha said.

"Good night," chorused Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. 

Kagome blushed, and smiled. She didn't have to go home tomorrow. Hojou could wait.


	3. The Fallen Faith Restorer

Disclaimer: Yadayada. I don't own Inuyasha and co. happy? Its me, Yume. HI! You think its got spelling mistakes, huh?? Well, feel free to tell me...NOT! HEHE. Chalupa! Oh, and Evenescence's one part of the song I use for fun hehe O_o

Sesshomaru– The Fallen Faith Returned

Kagome awoke four days later, stiff, and tired. That's what sleeping on the cold, hard ground in nothing more than a sleeping bag would do for her… She closed her eyes, desperate for Inuyasha not to see her awake, attempting to go back to sleep. But a sharp clawed nail tapped her head, giving her the promise of a headache.

"Wake up." Inuyasha said flatly. Kagome winced. He seemed mad. It was for no reason. He had his dumb mood swings...but today, Kagome was having a mood swing of her own.

"And if I don't wanna?" She asked, smelling food cooking. She figured everyone was up, by now.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome up by her armpits, dragging her up onto her unstable feet. He gently picked a piece of grass that had been entangled in her hair, and flung it aside. "I'll make you."

"Stop flirting, you two. We need to get a move on!" Shippo said, biting off a slice of meat that he gently held in his paws.

"Watch it, Kitsune," Inuyasha said, grabbing Shippo's head, and picking him up.

"Leggo of me. You stupid mutt-" Shippo stopped mid-word, looking off into the trees near them.

"What is it?" Sango asked, looking up from her vegetables and rice.

"Hello!" came a voice that was all to familiar. Shiori.

"Shiori…What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, dropping Shippo to the ground, with a thunk! Shiori reeked of blood– human blood.

"Hm, oh my, who have we here…? How do you know my name, hanyou?" The demon cried, bristling. Her eyes were all red, and she was...bleeding, all over. A gash in her side show the white of bones…. Her ribs.

"Shiori… her, let me tend to your wounds." Kagome said, looking over to the hanyou girl, wincing.

"How do you know my name… oh, Inuyasha???" Shiori asked, sounding innocent, and her red eyes turning a non-threatening brown.

"Not too good a memory, huh?" Miroku said, looking a little too excited. 

"Don't even try it, houshi-sama. She said no once, and she'll say it again." Sango said, looking over to the monk who was sitting on the ground. A smile reflected in her eyes. 

"Inu-chan… where was I right now?" Shiori asked, and she waltzed up to Inuyasha, gripping his shoulder in her clawed hands, poking through the cloth.

Inuyasha looked at her for two seconds. Staring into her eyes, he saw...craziness. A lost, desperate craziness.

"Where's your girl, Shiori?" He asked harshly, for some reason fearing the worst. "Where's Kari?"

Shiori closed her eyes, grimacing. Kagome remembered Inuyasha telling her about a little girl that had been with Shiori, named Kari. And suddenly, she knew what happened.

"Oh my… I didn't… But, I did…" Shiori mumbled. Inuyasha put his arms on top of her shoulders, and looked her square in the eyes, that seemed to be turning a shade of red. She was crazy. And he feared the worst for the girl. 

"What did you do to her?!" He screamed in her face, spittle flying everywhere.

The red of blood returned to Shiori's eyes. She flashed a flirting fanged smile at Inuyasha. "I killed her."

"No!" Kagome gasped, as Sango pulled off her kimono, revealing her demon exterminating outfit. Miroku let out a disgruntled growl as he gripped the rosemary beads attached to his hand.

"Hm...she was good." Shiori said, tracing Inuyasha's temple with a clawed finger. Then, she placed her other hand into Inuyasha's fire-rat cloak, like hers, and Inuyasha yelped, before leaping back. Blood poured from his body, staining his white shirt. 

"Oh, Shiori…" Kagome whispered, realizing that the demon was not half-demon at all. She had only said so to get Inuyasha's trust. And as for the girl… She couldn't figure that out. How had Shiori come across the Kari? Shiori pulled the Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's sheath, and it immediately transformed into the fang. So, maybe Kagome was wrong… maybe Shiori was a hanyou. But how…?

"Hah. Kari put up quite a fight, but my wounds have come from demons that tried to kill me and her earlier. But once they spilt her blood...I went crazy. My grandmother was a human. Wasteful, pathetic. My mother was the hanyou. My father was a powerful youkai. So, I am barely the filth that my mother was. She always wanted a human child...she never loved me…" Shiori said, almost mumbling. Instantly, Sango felt a pang of regret, and sighed. She couldn't kill this girl, who's own mother had disowned her.

" My mother stole the human child, and called Kari as her own daughter. I took care of Kari when she couldn't. I was never too fond of her. The girl, and my mother. I hated them both. But, as my mother's dying wish, I cared for her. But, now…. Kari's dead. Because of me… I killed her…" Shiori stared into the light of the sword, seeing her whole life flash in her eyes.

Shiori placed the sword down, and stared at Inuyasha. "Your brother… I liked him. Maybe even loved him…" She fell to her knees, and placed her arms around her tear soaked around face. She grabbed the Tesusaiga, and smiled. "I love you, sister. Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping…"

Kagome's eyes watered, but she didn't have enough time to comfort the half-demon girl.

Shiori plunged the Tetsusaiga into Inuyasha's side, and smiled.

Inuyasha grunted, and grabbed the sword, still plunged into his side, and pulled out of her grasp. Shiori growled, and lunged for the blade. Inuyasha stood, and felt her energy. He immediately found the wind scar, and screaming 'Kaze no Kizu!', plunged the fang deep into Shiori. She crumpled, and blood poured from her body. Everyone stood still for a moment. As her life flowed from her, she gently whispered, "Inuyasha, I thought that if I pretended you were your brother, I would find him…"

She closed her eyes, and a breath escaped her. Her last breath.

Kagome and the others turned their attention to Inuyasha, whose wound was deep and bleeding. 

"Will you be okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Of course." Inuyasha answered.

As everyone tried to help Inuyasha clean his wound, Kagome turned to Shiori, who lay motionless on the ground.

"Has no one, told she's not breathing? Hello, I am your mind, giving you someone to talk to...hello." Kagome whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek. She turned to Inuyasha. 

When Inuyasha's wound was cleaned, they turned to Shiori...who wasn't there.

"Will...she be...okay?" Kagome asked.

"No...she doesn't have very long to live. The wounds were deep, from my fang, and the previous attack..." Inuyasha said.

As they turned to leave, Kagome followed the blood trail alone, to the edge of the clearing. "Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken…" She sang slowly, before turning. Somehow, the song related.

Shiori had made it to a stream, and cried while trying to get her shaking hands to pick up a few drops of water. But, out of her line of vision, a hand appeared. 

"Sesshomaru…" Shiori said, smiling. 

Sesshomaru picked her up, cradling, and nuzzling her. He gently placed his water filled hands to her mouth, and she gulped it down. She coughed, and flecks of blood appeared.

"Inuyasha did this to you…." Sesshomaru said, glaring at her, concern showing through his mask of anger.

Shiori closed her eyes. "Hold on to me love, you know I cant stay long...all I wanted to say was I love you and that I'm not afraid. Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms? Holding my last breath, safe inside myself, it ends here tonight. I know you can hear me… I can taste it in you tears…" And Shiori became silent. Death came upon her, and Sesshomaru cried long after.

((Thats the end hoped you liked it and thanks Yume!))


End file.
